Familiarity and Convenience
by madmatchstick
Summary: "Sex couldn't fill the gaps left by loss, but it sure took the sting away." One-shot taking place after Borderlands 2.


After the opening of the vault, Pandora had once again returned to its usual, comfortable chaos. Jack was dead, (or at least Lilith desperately hoped she finished the job this time,) and the Hyperion company was in a state of complete disarray with their fearless leader being gone. More vault hunters started popping up of course, but Lilith wasn't too worried about the competition – she had a pretty valuable piece of information that most of them didn't have.

She stared down the map of numerous vaults that had revealed itself after opening the Vault of the Warrior. Her, and the rest of the vault hunters, had captured the contents of the map on their HUDs, and Lilith imported the encrypted data back into their display at their base in Sanctuary. The glimmering bits of blue markers on the map contrasted with the stars behind it as Lilith stared down the map. Everyone else was either sleeping, off on another unrelated mission, or at Moxxi's right now. Lilith had celebrated for a couple days after the opening of the Vault, but her hunger for adventure couldn't be sated sitting at a bar drinking Rakkale.

"Back at it again, huh, Lil?" a raspy voice from behind her said. She flinched, a little too absorbed in her work and the post-battle safety she felt after the Warrior had been defeated.

"You asshole, why'd you have to sneak up on me?" Lilith asked, trying to shift the embarrassment away from her. She stared Mordecai down with a glare, not amused by the smirk that was playing on his face. He sauntered in the room in that cocky way Mordecai always had, although she suspected the bottle in his hand had something to do with his demeanor.

"I'm a sniper. We're kinda known for our ability to be especially quiet," he laughed with a derisive touch to his voice. He took a swig out of the bottle in his hand, and Lilith felt her glare intensify at the mockery in his voice.

She crinkled her nose at the strong scent of booze that seeped through his skin as he walked up next to her. "I see you've been at Moxxi's again," she observed. She could tell he'd been there for a while by the way he had a slight slur at the end of his words, and the fact that he seemed a lot less tense than normal. After Jack had killed Bloodwing right in front of him, he'd had an insatiable thirst for blood (or at least so Lilith had heard,) and was a lot more intense; a stark contrast to his normally relatively laid-back character. He had been different since Moxxi dumped him, really, drinking a lot more than he used to, and was a lot less willing to be social, (or at least with other humans. Bloodwing had been his one and only exception.) She glanced at him for a moment, watching him as he took a swig out of the bottle.

"Yeah, I've found that I should leave before I get to be the one stuck carrying Brick back home when he passes out on the table," Mordecai replied with a bark of a laugh. "Bastard's heavy."

"Maybe it'd be a better idea if you just quit drinking," Lilith suggested with a roll of her gleaming yellow eyes. "You'll probably stop ending up in those terribly inconvenient situations if you did."

Mordecai responded by setting down the ale next to his feet, and Lilith was surprised the stubborn bastard was actually listening to her – that is, until he pulled out another bottle from one of his numerous pockets. He used the stock of one of his rifles as leverage to remove the cap, letting it fall to the floor, and held the bottle out for Lilith to take.

"Or you could drink with us, instead of holing yourself up in the dark at our HQ, staring at a map for days on end." He continued to hold out the drink to her, staring her down, (or at least she thought, he still had those damn goggles on even at night,) and with a defeated groan, she grabbed the bottle from him.

"Attagirl, Lil," he said triumphantly, picking his own off the ground and taking a swig of it. They sat in silence for a moment, Lilith slowly sipping on her ale. She tended to stay away from the stuff; she seemed particularly seemed vulnerable to the effects of alcohol. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was a siren, and the alcohol messed with her because of her powers, or if it was just because she was small. However, she learned, in not the best ways, that she needed to watch herself if she went out drinking and wanted to be able to make it home herself for the night. Mordecai sighed heavily, a contented sigh, and let himself fall to the couch in the next room. He unshouldered his rifle and sword, propped them against the wall near the couch, and leaned back into the cushions.

"So, you make any progress yet?" he called as Lilith continued staring at the map, the soft blue light falling on her face. She sighed, turning on her heels to call back to Mordecai.

"No, not really," she said, a hint of weary frustration in her voice. "The map is obviously inscribed in such a way that it's hard for some shit vault hunter to come along and read it. They obviously wanted to hide these other vaults." She ran her fingers through her fire-red hair, and took another swig of the Rakkale; a little heartier this time. She felt her cheeks flush with the warmth of the alcohol, and gripped the bottle a little more tightly.

"I mean, it's not like we've been doing this for YEARS or anything," she said, getting a bit more agitated. "We spent all that time searching for the first Vault, and it turns out we were just being manipulated by Jack the entire time! All that time we spent, running around like morons for him, doing his dirty work to collect the pieces of the key, and we're met with tentacles, and a bucket of disappointment."

Mordecai looked at her, expressionless, as he finished his bottle of Rakkale. From the belt around his waist, he pulled his flask out of its holster and took a long pull from it. Lilith continued her pacing after taking another long swig of her ale. He watched her cautiously; Lilith was the type to get angry and agitated yes, but she didn't have a tendency to completely lose control over something that wasn't worthy of her fiery rage. She had a tendency to make snap decisions, but Lilith wasn't the type to go overboard with her emotions.

"And it didn't even get any better either," Lilith continued, "We opened two, let me repeat that, TWO more vaults, and for what?" She started gesticulating wildly, (although not enough to spill the beer,) and took another drink. "We get shitall from the vaults, Jack becomes some crazy Hyperion dictator, we have to fight countless bandits, not to mention this crazy Pandoran wildlife. We're led all around the planet, and even to freaking Helios and Elips, to not get ANYWHERE. Jack ends up screwing us more and more we got deeper into this giant pile of shit – he screws with our friends, captured and tortured me, and he-"

She paused, choked up for a moment, and let her hair fall in her face.

"Roland..." she whispered, and Mordecai sighed. He knew that even though they broke up, it didn't stop Lilith from having lingering feelings. They didn't exactly break up on ideal terms, and Lilith was obviously still dealing with some feelings for him. Unfortunately for her, she'd never get the chance to work through them with him.

Mordecai scooched over on the filthy couch, making room for Lilith, and slapped the cushion next to him, indicating that she should sit down. She stared at him with those yellow eyes for a beat, and slowly, carefully, sat next to him. She wasn't used to showing her emotions like this, let alone in front of Mordecai, but it seems that her frustration had gotten the best of her.

"Looks like you need something stronger," he offered, holding out the flask. Not so hesitantly this time, Lilith took a drink from the flask. It was strong, and had a bite to it, but warmed her to the core as soon as she finished swallowing. She sighed, trying to relax for a moment, and took another swig before she handed it back to Mordecai. Putting her elbows on her knees, she hung her head inbetween her legs, relaxing her back. She heard Mordecai shift on the couch, getting into a more comfortable position.

After a long silence, his raspy voice started out quiet, and oddly deliberate. "We always knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I don't think any of us were prepared to face the fear and loss that was ahead. We've all got our demons, but I guess I'm learning that it's better to deal with them with someone there, instead of by yourself. I know, Lil, I really do."

She lifted her head to look at him through her hair, and saw he was staring up at the celling thoughtfully. He took a sip from the flask, and Lilith realized truly how much he meant it. He lost his bird, which not everyone might necessarily understand, but Bloodwing was an important part of his life that Jack not only took away, but he dangled her like there might be hope to have her back. He tortured Mordecai without even laying a finger on him, by taking away what he loved, and dangling the hope of getting her back in his face, only to cruelly kill her right in front of him.

She realized that by saying all this, Mordecai was trying to not only open up to her, but to try to make her feel better. It was unusual; Mordecai didn't have a lot of emotions other than "sarcastic stubborn bastard," "pissed about everything," and "so drunk he can't walk," so seeing this side of him was pretty new to her, even if it was only a glimpse. Even after all those nights they spent with Brick and Roland, Lilith never found herself becoming all that close with Mordecai, and they had been through hell and back together. She pressed her red lips together in thought, pondering on how to approach this new side of Mordecai she was seeing.

"Mordecai…" Lilith said; slight hesitation in her voice. "I'm sorry. About Bloodwing." He turned his head toward her, and a mixture between a smile and a grimace tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"I miss her. I miss Roland too," he added pointedly. He spoke softly, with his signature rasp that Lilith always secretly liked, just a little. His voice always reminded her of someone who had spent the day in battle, shouting commands and instructions to his teammates, and on more than one occasion, this was the truth. Lilith sat in silence, trying to look through his goggles, to read the expression on his face. He passed the flask back to her, and she took another sip of the liquid inside.

With a sigh, she took off her armored shin guards and boots, and sat cross-legged on the couch. It was turning out to be an exhausting night, for more reason than one. In the silence, she heard laughter and loud talking outside the window in the next room – it seemed like some of the other vault hunters were walking back to their residences from Moxxi's. Straining her ears, (although it's not like she needed to,) she listened to see if Brick was coming back to HQ, but she didn't hear his booming voice at all. She waited until their voices had faded until she spoke again.

"Sorry for unloading on you," she said, trying to lighten the mood. She draped her arm over the back of the couch, tucking her feet underneath her to face more toward Mordecai. "I guess even the infallible Firehawk has her days."

Mordecai barked a laugh and sank deeper into the couch, splaying his legs out in front of him. He always got like this after drinking for a while – the booze helped him calm down and forget his burdens sometimes. Maybe he sensed the tension in Lilith, and was why he left the bar early to come to visit her. Even though he wasn't the person that was usually aware of other people's emotions, he knew at least how to solve some problems.

"I guess so," he said with a half-cocked grin. "It seems you're just a worthless bandit like the rest of us."

Lilith smirked back at him, and gave him a playful shove. "Hey, don't make me prove myself to you! You've seen what I can do. Besides, all you are is a drunk asshat who relies on his guns to get the work done for him."

Mordecai groaned, a fake gesture, and clapped his hand to his forehead. "You've caught me, girl. I can't do shit by myself. I guess I am pretty worthless." He massaged his forehead for a moment, and slid his goggles off and rubbed his eyes. He leaned his head back on the couch, and closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing, as he propped his arm up behind his head. Lilith continued to grin at him. It felt like she was with the old Mordecai again. He used to be a lot more relaxed before they opened up the first vault. He was the one who was cracking jokes, not really caring about much, until the Underdome incident happened, and Moxxi dumped him for Jack. He left the other vault hunters after that, and Lilith had to admit she had missed having someone around who was more carefree sometimes. Even though they never got to know each other all that well, it was nice having the feeling of familiarity with him.

"I was actually kinda worried that we wouldn't be able to get you back though," he said after a while, his eyes still closed. His voice had a more serious tone to it now, like he had been thinking about this for a while. He chuckled.

"Maybe I am totally worthless. We let Jack take you and we shouldn't have never let that happen in the first place."

He turned to look at her, and she saw his eyes for the first time since their first adventure together. She had almost forgotten what a gorgeous color of brown they were; not like the dusty, endless stretches of dirt, or the cold rock formations on Pandora. No, they were a warm color, and had a spark of life that wasn't something native to the rock they called home at all. She absentmindedly played with the fraying edges of a hole that was ripped in the dirty couch, trying to distract herself from the intense look in his eyes. She picked the fluff out of the cushion and let it fall behind the back of the couch, only making the hole bigger and the couch look more bedraggled. She could almost laugh at their terrible living situation, what with their stiff cots, dirty and destroyed furniture, and completely lack of anything that made it homey, except all the Crimson Lance posters scattered around the building – a constant reminder with Roland's face all over them. She did suppose it was better than sleeping on the ground like they were five years ago, though. At least she had her friends here. Most of them, anyway.

"Well you obviously didn't have enough faith in me," she responded smugly, although at this point she really was just teasing him. He really was one of the only ones she could have excellent banter with. "I obviously got out fine; more unscathed than you guys after the Warrior was awoken, that's for sure."

He grinned at her and clapped his hand on her knee. "Yeah, ya did, Lil." He smirked up at her and he felt her heart actually skip a beat. She didn't know if it was her more relaxed state due to the alcohol, or the outpouring of emotions she had just experienced earlier, but she suddenly felt her face flush over his touch. She had never considered Mordecai to be anything more than a partner; he was efficient at what he did, but she never once saw him in another light than the glory of battle. The Hunter absentmindedly drew circles with his thumb on the bare skin showing through the drastic rips in her chaps and jeans, staring up again at the ceiling with his head resting against the couch.

Mordecai wasn't the type of person Lilith would be interested in normally; she tended to like the strong, solid, silent types. But she had to admit, it felt good to finally open up to someone, even if it was just for a moment. She followed the curvature of his jaw down to his slender figure, tracing the lines of his torso exposed underneath his wrap. He wasn't weak by any means, but he was incredibly slender. He didn't really need to be particularly strong to do his job well, and he certainly did it very well. Often times, Lilith found herself amazed at the shots he was able to make at such a distance, and so calmly as well. It brought her a twinge of satisfaction for him whenever his voice celebrated on her ECHO in his usual cool, cocky manner after he made a kill. She almost envied him; sure she had her phasewalking abilities, but it was so flashy, and Mordecai had certainly mastered the art of the silent kill. For the most part, she was proud of her own siren abilities, but she found herself sometimes jealous of the fact that Mordeai had no special abilities and yet he could still be so effective.

The blue light from the vault map outlined his resting figure, as Lilith's gaze fell upon his face yet again.

"Mordy," she spoke softly, carefully, almost like she thought of hesitating. His head lifted up at the use of his nickname; it was unlike Lilith to call him anything other than his full name.

"Yeah?" he asked, as he looked around to meet her eyes. She didn't say anything back; she just looked at him with those intense yellow eyes of hers. Mordecai waited in the silence for a beat, realizing exactly what Lilith was trying to say, before he leaned forward to grab the back of Lilith's head to bring her head tilting up in a forceful kiss.

His lips felt chapped and rough, and Lilith smelled the stale sweat and dirt that clung to his frame. She didn't mind it though; it was the smells that reminded her of the nights they spent out in the wild. It was full of a sense of fleeting freedom, the scent of a long, hard chase, and the triumph and reward of finally reaching the end game. She tasted the whiskey on his breath, and before she was able to get caught up in the kiss, he broke it, resting his forehead against her. He was trying to see if this was what she wanted, or needed rather, and his hesitance spelled out that he was waiting for her to make the move to confirm his suspicions. She breathed a sigh full of satisfaction, and more so unsated lust, and grabbed a fistful of his scarf to pull him closer to her. She kissed him again, and felt him inhibitions and hesitance start to slip away.

He let out a lot growl and tangled his gloved fingers in her hair, angling her head more upward so he could tower more over her. She felt herself fall back onto the couch, her back propped up by the arm and he let his slender body fall on top of hers. He kept his balance by propping his knee on the couch, Lilith's leg falling off on the other side of his. He slid his hand in the crook of her knee and pulled hard, making her fall on her back, completely horizontally on the couch. He let out a breathy gasp against his lips as she fell, and he ran his hand back up her thigh. He stopped at her hip, and found the waistband of her jeans, fingering them lightly. He broke the kiss suddenly and Lilith let out a groan of impatience. He grabbed the tip of his gloves with his teeth and ripped both from his hands, discarding the gloves on the floor next to the couch. His eyes were full of a hunger when he looked back at her, and a low moan escaped his clenched teeth before he brought his head back down to envelop her lips in a kiss.

She started fumbling with the numerous holsters and ammo bags that were strapped around his waist, and after a couple of blind seconds, she heard them hit the wooden floor with a very audible thump. His hands moved to shove the rest of them off his body, and he reached down to squeeze one of her ample breasts. She gasped, he was much more forceful than she expected, and clawed at the scarf that wrapped around him. A moan escaped her lips as he slipped his hand underneath her shirt to play with her nipples, and he rolled them in his calloused fingers. His other hand slid down her back, and she felt the roughness of his skin against her surprisingly soft flesh. She arched her back, and Mordecai let out a low moan in response, moving his mouth to her tattoo-covered neck.

She finally managed to undo the wrappings of his scarf, and tried to pull it over his head, but no avail. His hands left her body as she let out a groan of frustration at the few seconds she was going without his rough touch, and he ripped the garment over his head. The red scarf joined his gloves and Lilith's boots on the floor, and she pulled herself up to shimmy out of her ripped vest. With a light shove, more to direct than to forcibly move, she maneuvered herself out from under him and stood up on her knees, bringing her hands up to lightly push his chest down and around so he was propped up and sitting on the couch. She was careful when placing her knees on either side of him, and slowly straddled him, pressing herself up against him while lowering herself to sit on his lap.

"Shit, Lilith," he managed to breathe out, feeling the head emanating from her, and he grabbed onto her thighs. He felt himself pulled from the intensity he had felt moments ago as she got into a comfortable position on top of him, stopping for a moment to catch his breath and racing heart. Lilith looked into his brown eyes again, noticing the ring of dirt that was left from his goggles and giggled seductively, brushing away some of the dirt stains. Her fingertips of her other hand found the edge of his skintight shirt, and she slowly lifted it up so that she could brush her fingers along the ridges of his lithe torso. He found himself fighting an even more urgent sense to kiss her again, to take her, but he knew she was toying with him now, and he'd be damned if he let her be in control of this. Lilith was the type of person to play with her food for a little before eating it, and he wasn't about to let her take control. He was way too stubborn for that.

"Finished already, Mordy?" she cooed, pressing herself up against him again. He could feel her trying to get him to lose control, and grit his teeth in frustration. The urge to take her was growing stronger, and he resisted, playing her little game because he knew she loved it, and she knew he had too much pride to give in easily. His erection pressed painfully against his cargo pants, and he panted as she lowered her soft lips to lay a light kiss in the crook of his neck. She moved her hips slowly, so goddamn slowly, back and forth against him, and he fought the urge to grab her and throw her on the cots behind her. His hands gripped her thighs tighter now, and he saw a smirk dance across her lips. She was toying with him, and he knew it.

"As far as I can see, you're the one that stopped," he challenged, with a little more of a pant of desperation than he wanted to give away. She chuckled, and ran her hands from inside his shirt down to his waistband. Her fingers dipped behind his waistband for just a moment, enough for him to have to fight the urge to take her hands and shove them right where he wanted them to be. He didn't have to wait long though, because she expertly undid his belt and pants, and he was free. Her hands grasped his cock as she began to pump him slowly, enjoying the look on his face as he tried to hold back. Slowly, she lowered herself so that she was kneeling in front of him and without warning, took him fully into her mouth.

"Fuck," he groaned heavily, throwing his head back. His fingers tangled in Lilith's hair as she grabbed the shaft of his cock with her hand, not being able to fit all of him in her mouth. She tasted the salty flavor of pre-cum on her tongue, and she slowly released him with an audible pop. Her yellow eyes looked up at him with intensity, and she could tell he was enjoying the scene of her between his legs. A groan rumbled deep in his chest as she slowly licked the head of his penis, never breaking eye contact with him. She swirled around the head with her tongue, and he gripped her hair more tightly in his fist. She took one hand and gripped the inside of his thigh, running her fingers along the fabric of his pants, scratching him through the fabric. A chuckle of satisfaction came over her when he let out an audible moan as she ran her tongue along the back of his erection, then took him in her mouth again. She fumbled with the holsters around his thighs, and heard one, then two, fall to the ground with a clutter as she continued to suck him, tugging his cargos down further.

Without warning, Mordecai pulled her off him, and brought his face down to make eye contact with her.

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself," he panted, and she simply smirked in response. His eyes looked at her with hunger, and they both realized this had been a long time coming. They had both suffered great loss over the past couple years, and there was something comforting about sharing intimacy with someone who could understand the devastation. Sex couldn't fill the gaps left by loss, but it damn sure took the sting away.

Lilith slowly picked herself back up, grazing Mordecai's thighs with her fingertips as she did so, and he stood up to meet her. His over six-foot frame towered over her, and she had to tilt her head up to make contact with his lips again. With increasing intensity, he pulled her dirt and blood stained tank from her torso, breaking the kiss for just a moment. His hands yet again found her exposed breasts, and he felt her hot breath sigh against his lips. He lowered his head to kiss her neck again, sliding his hands down to massage her hips, the cup her ass. Her nipples were hard as he took one into his mouth, sucking on the pink raised flesh, slowly nipping at her with his teeth. It sent shivers up her spine, and she grazed her fingernails over the exposed skin on the back of his neck, dipping underneath the tight material of his shirt. His hands squeezed her ass tighter as his mouth still worked, and he slowly moved over to run his thumb over her sex, pressing hard against the jeans that still covered her, much to her frustration. Tracing small circles around with his thumb, Mordecai took his other hand to deftly undo both her jeans, chaps, and holsters with one hand. He plunged his hand down to dip into her, and she gasped as his finger slowly explored her damp walls.

He looked back up at her with a cocky smirk, standing again at nearly his full height as his hand still worked. He didn't even need to say anything to her; he knew she was enjoying this. He tugged her jeans and chaps down all the way, her helping him by kicking out of the tight material, and he removed his shirt in one motion. Nails grazed his flesh once again as he dipped his fingers inside her, and Lilith pulled him closer. She could still smell his hot, boozy breath, but it didn't deter her from kissing him, running her tongue along the tops of his teeth. Lilith could feel the tug of his lips as he stretched his mouth into a smirk, and he intensified his rhythm inside her wet folds. With a firm pull, she brought his head down to nibble on his ear, and he could hear her strained breathing as he worked her.

He spent a couple more seconds playing with her, rubbing his slick finger against her clit, before he took his leg as leverage to push hers further apart, and with one smooth motion, lifted her up to rest her thighs on top of his hips. With a small breath of surprise, she let him lift her, and wrapped her legs around his torso. She looked at him with a mixture of silent approval, and hungry impatience.

"I'm done fucking around," he growled and spun her around to land on the grimy couch, cradling her head with his hand as he followed her down. Too many times he had accidentally sat on a stray mag, and he didn't want one to accidentally find the back of her skull.

She looked up at his towering form above him, and laughed. "I thought that was the whole point of this," she teased in that sultry voice of hers, as he settled between her thighs, not even pausing to look at the siren tattoos that snaked their way down her leg. Without a bit of hesitation, he thrust himself into her in one smooth motion, and she couldn't help but let out a loud cry of ecstasy. She hadn't been fucked in quite a while, especially with the business with Jack and the Vault, not to mention when she was hiding out as the Firehawk. She wouldn't be caught dead with one of the bandits that surrounded her site, and that was the only thing around for miles. She hadn't exactly had very enticing options for quite a while, and she was reveling in the fact that she finally had someone between her legs.

The couch felt scratchy and disgusting on her bare back, but she didn't give it a second thought as Mordecai increased his pace, thrusting harder and deeper into her. The blue light of the display in the next room was the only source of light for the two of them, glowing brightly behind Mordecai's slender shoulders. His eyes were dark as he looked down on her, and it only increased her hunger as he looked at her as though he realized she was his to use for the night. She smirked, knowing that the feeling went both ways, and arched her back, trying to get him to hit just the right spot, grabbing hold of his shoulders to steady herself.

He panted, getting more rough with his thrusts, until she deftly pulled her leg out from between his torso and the couch, and used it to spin him around onto the floor so she was on top of him. He landed on the floor with a thud, but she knew it wasn't something that would actually hurt him. Reaching behind him, he tugged one of Lilith's discarded boots out from under him, and looked back up at Lilith's curvy figure. She smirked at surprised expression; it was not one that she was used to seeing on his face, and she rather enjoyed the confusion. She slowly began to move back and forth, riding him, and he groaned in pleasure. She placed one hand on his chest to steady herself as she picked herself up, and slowly lowered herself back on his cock. Beads of sweat started forming on his torso as he watched her with hungry pleasure, and she raked her fingers on his chest, causing yet another groan of pleasure to escape his lips. The deep noise rumbled through his chest and Lilith took pleasure knowing that she could cause him to act this way. His hands moved from her hips, up to her breasts, rough fingers slowly tweaking at her erect nipples. With a grin, she grabbed one of his hands to move down to her slowly rocking body, to touch her clit. She guided him with her fingers, and a sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips, enjoying the rough circles that Mordecai was making with his thumb.

She groaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and he felt her clench her walls just for a second, and suddenly was pushing her off him. He quickly undid the shoelaces still keeping his boots on his feet, and kicked off his shoes, along with his pants. Not wasting a moment, he stood up and grabbed Lilith, thrusting her against the wall behind her. This time it was Lilith gasping in surprise, and he lifted her, using the wall to help hold her up.

"That was unexpected," she laughed, staying just out of reach of his cock as she hovered over him. "Trying to outdo me or something?" She was taunting him again, and he just smirked in reply.

"Lil," he whispered derisively, enticingly, as he leaned forward to speak in her ear, "I don't need to try if I'm going to outdo you." With those words, he braced her against the wall and slowly slid his cock into her again, and she arched her back in pleasure, shuddering over how he filled her. She always loved the banter she had with Mordecai, even if he was always a bit better at it, (Lilith tended to say the truth a bit more harshly than most were used to, and there had been some bruised feeling and egos because of it.) They always had a good back and forth, and the taunting always made Lilith want to get stronger, and better at using her powers. It was like she was in constant competition with Mordecai, even if they were on the same team. During sex, it seemed to be no different.

Lilith leaned against Mordecai for support as he thrust slowly into her, and she felt the slippery sweat clinging to his body. She reached down to nibble on his neck, and must have gotten the right spot because he groaned, loudly this time, when she bit down on his neck a little more forcibly than before. Taking this as a sign, she bit down again, even harder, and ran her fingernails over his back, nearly hard enough to leave scratch marks. He inhaled deeply in response, and she bit his ear teasingly.

"Don't need to try to be better, huh, Morty?" she asked, creating a line of slow kisses down his jawline. She felt his jaw tense underneath her soft lips, and she knew he was getting close. To be honest, she was reaching her limit as well, his upright position hitting her in all the right places. She could feel the sweat building underneath her hair, and she flipped it back out of her face.

"Dammit Lilith," he panted. "Don't fuckin' do that."

"Do what?" she gasped, as he pulled her tighter against his body. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his skull, tangling in his thick hair, as he carried her over to the cots on the other side of the room. Carefully, making sure not to hit her head on the top bunk, he lowered her onto the small mattress, and slowly pulled his length from her.

"Goddammit Mordy, what?" she asked, a bit more forcibly this time, but he was unable to answer her, as he had lowered his lips onto her sex, and started making some very pleasurable motions with his tongue. She groaned, arching her back on the stiff cot, as he braced both his hands on her knees, drawing them up and out. His tongue kept flicking in and out of her, drawing circles, on her clit, and she shuddered, feeling the warmth build in her core. Tracing his fingers down her thigh, he paused for a moment, playing with her folds, before he slid two fingers inside of her, all the while still working her clit with his tongue.

She moaned audibly, tangling her fingers into his hair, resisting the urge to grind up against his face. He worked his fingers faster and deeper, and she panted with the rhythm of his strokes, letting out a moan here and there. He sucked with his mouth, and nipped ever so lightly on her folds, his teeth barely grazing her, and she cursed as she started to rotate her hips, lifting them up against his hot mouth. She felt him hum with laughter against her, and shuddered, feeling it only increase her pleasure. She reached down and grabbed his ponytail, drawing him up to her mouth. She tasted herself on his lips as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, just for a moment, before she bit his lip, receiving a groan of approval in response. She reached down to find his erect cock, and guided it into her with another curse.

This time, Mordecai was not starting slow with his thrusts. He took her with wild abandon, not caring anymore about appearances, or their back and forth game, and he was fairly certain that by the breathy pants, Lilith did not care either. He kept up his quick pace, reaching one hand down to massage her clit, and that seemed enough to tip her over the edge. She gasped with pleasure, finally letting herself go, shuddering with her release. The walls of her sex tightened around him, and she let out a loud moan of passion, arching her back up to him.

"Fuck, Mordecai," she screamed grabbing onto him to pull him closer, deeper into her, only heightening her pleasure. He cursed, and with a low growl that rumbled through his chest and escaped his lips in a moan, felt himself shudder at her release and hearing her speak him name in such a fervent way. He tangled his fingers in her hair, propping his arm above her head as he felt her nails gripping into him, until he collapsed on the cot next to her. They both were silent for a couple minutes, letting their pants fall in sync with each other, and Lilith moved to rest her head in the crook of his neck. The move was not one of affection necessarily, but out of convenience – the cots were tiny as all hell. Nonetheless, he enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin against his, as he absentmindedly traced his fingers over his flesh.

It was Mordecai that broke the silence first. "I'm glad I left the bar early," he said loudly, laughing to himself. Lilith pursed her lips in a smile, and looked up at his face.

"Especially since you'd probably STILL be looking at that map, Lil," he continued, smirking at her. "You need to learn to relax sometimes, and let some stuff go for later. It's okay to take a break from your duties for a while and come have a damn drink with your friends."

She chuckled, rubbing her thumb over the valleys on his chest. "I suppose," she said leadingly. "But don't you have responsibilities that need to be taken care of, yourself?"

He cocked his eyebrow, looking down at her with a confused expression. "The hell are you talking about?"

She grinned at him, knowingly, and cocked her head toward one of the other empty cots. "Looks like you need to carry Brick home after all."

He paused for a moment, and let his head fall back on the pillow, letting out a low, frustrated groan.

"GodDAMMIT Brick!"


End file.
